


Stay with me

by SeiloSeila



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Jealously, Slightly established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiloSeila/pseuds/SeiloSeila
Summary: Hermione works at a bar while Luna sings there, is there really much more to say?





	Stay with me

“Talking bout my girl.”

Hermione listened to the melodious voice.

A tall man sat in front of her at the bar. “One butter beer please.”

Hermione nodded. “Coming up.”

She grabbed a cup and placed it under the nozzle of the tap. She been listening to Luna sing for a few weeks now. It made Hermione relaxed. Especially when she had rush hour. 

“My girl.”

Hermione stared at Luna walking around stage, singing like it was easier than breathing. At first she’d was awkward around Luna, since they never gotten along well. But they had gotten along since they worked together, after getting past their views on magic, of course. 

“Ooooooohhhhh.”

Hermione felt her hand getting wet. She gasped at the sight of butterbeer spilt over herself. 

“That’s coming out of your paycheck Hermione.” Tom said. 

She groaned. Well it’s not as if she was working here for the money. She was here to become a ‘people person‘. After getting into a heated argument with Ron about her being social person, she decided to get more social, and what better way was there to do that than to talk to people on a regular basis, in a bar. That was the only reason she was here. It was just to help boost her sociality. 

"Yeah Tom. Okay." She said. 

She wiped her hand on her apron and slid the butterbeer on the bar to the man. When she looked back at the stage Luna was walking towards her. 

"Hullo Hermione." She greeted with her usual tone. 

"Hey Luna." Hermione said. "You did great."

Luna smiled and leaned onto the bar. 

"Th-"

"Luna! You were amazing out there." 

Hermione looked up from Luna to see Ginny. 

"Oh Ginny you're here!" Luna exclaimed. 

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ginny said. 

"Did everyone else make it?" Luna asked. 

Ginny pointed over to a booth that had Harry, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, and Neville. 

"Where's Theo?" Hermione asked. 

"Said he didn't feel like arguing with Luna about nargles." Ginny said. 

"I don't argue with him." Luna stated. 

"Yeah right." Ginny said raising a brow. 

She pulled Luna away to the booth and sat her down next to her. 

"Hey Tom, I'm taking my break." Hermione said. 

He nodded and went back to wiping the bar. 

Hermione was greeted by a choruses of 'hey's!' And 'hi's' when she arrived to her friends. She slid into the seat next to Blaise. Harry complained about this annoying git that replaced Draco as his auror partner while Pansy gossiped about this healer having a relationship with their patient. Meanwhile Neville was in the middle of telling this story about this kid who asked him a completely absurd question when Blaise whispered into Hermione's ear. 

"So have you asked her yet?" 

"Excuse me?" Hermione said. 

"Luna." Blaise said. "You've been staring at her all night."

Hermione felt a flush creep up on her face. 

"I have not!" Hermione said a little too quickly. She glanced over so see if anyone was listening to them. "Who told you about Luna"

"Are you kidding me? Theo tells me everything." Blaise drawled. 

Theo that wanker. He was the only one who actually noticed and said something. 

"So yes or no?" Blaise asked. 

Hermione looked at him blankly. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Asked her out yet."

"No. Not yet." Hermione complained. 

"Well get a move on. You're not the only with who has an eye on her." Blaise said. He took a sip of his beer. 

Hermione sighed. She glanced over at Luna, who was giggling with Ginny. Hermione didn’t confess to Luna that night.

—

A few days later two witches walked inside he Leaky Cauldron. One was tall and the other one was holding a box in her arms. 

"Delivery for the leaky cauldron." The witch said. "Are you the owner?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll go get him."

She fetched Tom and went back to cleaning. 

"Where should I put it?" The one with the box asked. 

"Over there should be fine." Tom said. He signed a piece of parchment that the tall witch gave to him. She quickly rushed to the other witch to help her. As soon as they dropped the package on the floor it grew twice its size. 

"So what'd you get?" Hermione asked. 

"This muggle instrument." Tom muttered. "Said she would sound better with it." 

He left Hermione to clean by herself. It was a few hours before Luna dropped by. She was wearing a bright purple dress with a messily knitted scarf. 

"Luna. You're here." Hermione said. 

"Hullo Hermione." She greeted. Luna smiled and sat down on the bar stool in front of Hermione. 

Hermione stopped cleaning the bar for a moment and looked into Luna’s blue eyes. She could stare at them all day. But she didn’t have the time. Hermione coughed and looked away. "The thing you made Tom order is here." 

She pointed over at the big box over at the stage where Luna performed. Luna ran over to the package. She looked up at Hermione with a grin. Luna tore the cardboard off revealing a beautiful old grand piano. 

"Oh isn't lovely?" She asked. 

Hermione walked over to the piano. Luna pressed down on the keys making little sounds. "You know I could.." Hermione trailed off when Luna started playing a jaunty little tune. 

"What were you saying?" Luna asked looking up at Hermione. 

"Well I was gonna say I could charm it to play but you already know how to." Hermione finished. 

"That's sweet of you Hermione." Luna said. She played another familiar tune, it was Can't Help Falling In Love With You

"Do you know this song Hermione?" Luna asked. 

Hermione nodded. "I don't know the lyrics though."

"That's a shame." She commented. "Take my hand. Take my whole love too. For I can't help falling in love with you." Luna sang. She looked up at Hermione. “Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes this was meant to be.” Luna smiled at her dearly and continued to play the piano. Seeing her look like this was something Hermione wanted to see all the time. Hermione took a deep breath. 

"Luna. I was wondering if you wanted to..." Hermione paused momentarily. "Go out with me. On a date."

Luna disruptly stopped playing the piano. A look of delight and disappointment crossed her face. 

"I'm sorry Hermione." She said. Hermione's heart sunk at those words. "I'm going on a date with Ginny tonight at seven."

As if things couldn't make Hermione feel worse. It was Ginny, one of her best friends. That meant that it wasn't someone she could hate, like Zacharias Smith or Lavender brown, or the current minister of magic. 

"Oh. Okay." Hermione said bitterly. 

"If you'd like-" Luna started. 

"No Luna. It's fine." Hermione said. Luna looked at her concerned. She sighed and stood up from the bench she was sitting on. "I'm fine."

"If you’re going to be like this then I should go." Luna stated. 

Hermione nodded and waved her goodbye. Luna gave a sad smile and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione closed up the bar as soon as Luna left. She flicked around her wand casting bad cleaning charms all over the place. Hermione was sulking on the bar when she decided one drink wouldn't hurt. Well that one drink turned into several more, and it didn't help that she was a lightweight. It was almost time for Luna's date with Ginny when Tom came into the bar to find a completely drunk Hermione. 

"What in the world-"

"Tom!" Hermione interrupted. "You're here!" She grinned looking at his bewildered face. 

"Why are you drunk?" Tom asked. 

"Oh Tom. You wouldn’t understand. This pain inside, it hurts." Hermione wailed. She waved her arms around to exaggerate. 

“What are you going on about?” Tom asked. He took away the shot of fire whiskey Hermione had in her hand. 

"I think I love Luna. But she's going on a date with Ginny and she's my best friend." Hermione slurred. She laid her headback down on the bar, which was now sticky of alcohol. 

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione you can’t just get drunk on my fire whiskey. You also can’t do nothing about your life."

Hermione straightened up. "Tom you're right! I'm stopping that date."

"And cleaning up this mess?" He asked and gestured around. 

"No not yet." She slurred. Hermione stumbled getting up. 

"Aren't you gonna pay for all of this?" Tom asked. 

"You'll take it out of my paycheck." She mumbled. “like you always do.”  
Hermione made her way towards her the floo and grab a handful of floo powder. She tossed it into the fireplace and stated "Glenblocks number seven."

She stumbled out of Ginny's fireplace and into her living room, almost vomiting from how the trip affected her stomach. 

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up to see a beautifully dressed Ginny. Her hair was tied up and she was wearing a red pencil skirt with a opened blouse. Hermione stumbled toward her. Ginny caught Hermione in her arms before setting her back on her own feet. 

"Listen Ginny." She pointed her finger into Ginny's face. "I don't care what you do. Just don't go onto that date with Luna." Hermione slurred. "Go snog Harry for all I care. Just don't go to the date."

"Okay first of all. Don't point your finger at me." Ginny said pulling down Hermione's finger. "Secondly Harry's dating Malfoy. And third of all why not?"

"Are you kidding me. Luna? You really wanna go on a date with her?" Hermione asked. "She's so airy and loose and weird and... her hair is long and blonde with her big blue bug eyes."

Ginny raised her brow. 

"Not to mention that she always makes flower crowns with those weeds that look like flowers but actually aren't." Hermione ranted looking slightly dazed. 

Ginny rubbed her temples and sighed deeply. "Hermione move, I'm gonna be late to my date."

This made Hermione snap back into focus. 

"I can't let you go on that date." Hermione cried and dramatically pulled out her wand. 

Ginny whipped out her wand the second Hermione did. 

"Hermione I know one hell of a bat bogey hex." Ginny warned. 

"Well I'm sure you remember what I did to that girl who betrayed the thing back at the school." Hermione garbled. 

Ginny looked at her clearly confused. Hermione tried casting a spell before Ginny but swung her wand too hard and fell to the floor before Ginny could hex her. Ginny stepped past Hermione, but before she could get to her date Hermione cast a full body binding spell on her. 

"Ha. You can't go on your date now." She teased. Hermione slowly got up from to floor and stepped over Ginny. She was trying to say something but her voice was muffled. "Relax. It will wear off in an hour. Its just long enough for you to miss your date." Hermione said blowing her off. "I think."

That night Hermione was more relaxed than she had been in ages. She slept like a baby. Until Ron showed up banging on her door with Harry a day later. Hermione groaned. She hadn't even gotten up for work. Slowly she got up and walked over to open the door. When she did someone was yelling in her face. 

"Hermione what the hell is wrong with you?" Ron asked. 

"What?" Hermione hissed. 

Ron barged into her flat along with Harry. They looked at her up and down.

"Hermione you look like a mess." Harry commented. 

"Never mind that.” Ron fumed. “Why in the world did you full on body bind my sister?" 

"I did not..." Hermione trailed off. She vaguely remembered what happened the other night. "Oh my god I didn't think I was that drunk."

"Yeah. You were, and she's pissed at you." Ron said. "And so am I."

"Ron I'm sorry. I can't even remember half of what happened that night." Hermione said. Ron crossed his arms. 

"Er Hermione." Harry said. "Ginny said you hexed her because you didn't want her going on that date with Luna."

Hermione felt her face heat up. 

"Do you wanna tell us what's up with that?" Harry asked. 

Hermione considered her options. There was no use in lying. "I think I might fancy Luna." Hermione finally said. 

"We figured." Ron said. "The last time you pulled a stunt like that was when you were fighting Cho to get with Parvati."

Harry grimaced. "Yeah it was really weird when I was comforting her because you hexed her so bad that she was crying. It was Hogwarts all over again."

"So did you tell her?" Harry asked eagerly changing the subject. "Luna, about how you feel."

"No. I asked her on a date but..." Hermione said. "Anyway right now I have to apologize to Ginny." Hermione grabbed her robes. "Will you come with me?" She asked. 

Harry shook his head. "I have to go meet someone for lunch."

"You mean Malfoy?" Ron said. 

Harry flushed. "Er. Yeah." He mumbled. 

"Alright. Thanks you two. I'll see you later alright?" Hermione said. 

"Yeah.” Ron said. Hermione got pulled from both of them in for a quick hug. 

“Hermione. Good luck.” Harry said. 

“For what?” She asked. 

“Luna.”

Hermione gave him a grin.

—

Hermione knocked on Ginny’s door. She heard footsteps coming towards her. Ginny opened the door but as soon as she saw Hermione she slammed it shut. Hermione banged on the door several times. 

"Ginny. I'm sorry. I was drunk and I did so many stupid things." Hermione said. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Hermione heard Ginny sigh and opened the door for her. 

"It's fine. I'm sorry for trying to hex you while you were drunk." She said. 

"Wait what?" Hermione said. 

"Er. Do you want a cuppa?" Ginny asked, changing the subject. 

Hermione nodded and went inside her flat. She sat down on a sofa while Ginny made the tea. 

"So why'd you stop me from my date?" Ginny asked. 

Hermione groaned. "Okay I'll tell you, but you have to tell me what you and Luna are."

"Okay. Do you want some pasta?" Ginny asked. "It's leftover from last night."

"Yeah okay." Hermione said. 

Ginny came in the living room with two cups of tea and plates of pasta. She gave one of each to Hermione and sat next to her. "Well we're friends, but I think we're becoming more than that." Ginny said taking a sip of tea. 

Hermione and Ginny took a bite of pasta. They looked at each other and immediately spit it out. 

"Oh god. What did you do to this pasta." Hermione said with a look of disgust on her face. 

Ginny looked at her the same way. "I don't know, I just made it last night." She hastily placed the pasta on her coffee table. "But anyway Luna always laughs at my jokes even when she doesn't get them and she gave me her jacket when I was cold. And she's done much more." Ginny said smiling. 

Hermione huffed. "So what? Luna. She does that.. to everyone." She said defeated. Hermione looked down at her shoes. Luna treated everyone the same. With kindness and respect. That's why people liked her. Hermione felt sick, and not just because of Ginny's cooking. 

"Are you jealous?" Ginny asked. 

"No. Maybe." Hermione said. "I think I might feel something towards her more than liking... that's why I stopped you."

Ginny gaped at her. "Do you mean like-"

"I think so!" Hermione yelled. "Oh Ginny what am I supposed to do? She's my friend! She's your friend!"

"I don't know!" Ginny yelled back. "Maybe try to figure out what you feel?" 

Hermione thought for a minute. Yes... that could work. She could stay away from Luna until she figures out how she feels. That way she wouldn't be messing up Luna's life with whatever she was doing. 

"Ginny you're a genius. Thanks!" Hermione said grabbing her stuff. 

"Aren't you gonna finish your tea?" Ginny asked. 

"With your cooking skills? Not a chance." Hermione retorted. 

That day Hermione took off work. She thought about how she felt towards Luna. How much had changed between them and how things would change if they were together. Hermione only took shifts when Luna wasn't singing at the leaky cauldron. And whenever her friends went out with Luna she stayed in. It took her ages to figure out everything. She had collected evidence and proof that she had feelings for Luna and vice versa. Hermione walked into the leaky Cauldron. It was strange seeing it for the first time in a while. 

"Where have you been?" Tom asked. 

"Tom I'm sorry. I've been figuring things out." Hermione said. She walked behind the bar and put on her apron. "Where's Luna?" Hermione asked. 

"She won't get here for another few hours." Tom answered. 

Hermione gave a disappointed sigh but immediately went to work. The time seemed to drag on and on. She served butter beer and cleaned for what felt like an eternity. She went to the stockroom to grab some more fire whiskey when she heard the piano playing. Hermione ran outside the stockroom to see Luna at the stage. She was just about to perform. 

"I know I can’t take one more step towards you." She sang. 

Hermione was about to run up onstage but froze. Luna was performing right now, she couldn’t interrupt her in front of an audience. Until then she had to wait until Luna took a break. Hermione listened to her voice singing. She never heard Luna sing like this before. 

“I learned to live half a life.”

Hermione furrowed her brows. Then she realized what it was. Her voice sounded so vulnerable and emotional. Luna looked over at Hermione and made eye contact. Luna looked as if she was about to cry. Luna broke it and looked back down at the piano keys. 

This was gonna take a while. Luna could sing for hours. Hermione worked while she waited. It wasn’t until she went to the bathroom that she didn’t hear anymore singing. She ran outside into the bar and looked over the heads of people for a long haired blond. 

“Hermione get over here.” Tom ordered. 

Hermione sighed and walked over to him scanning the place for Luna while. He gave a mean glare at her. 

“You’ve been missing a lot of work. If you leave one more time I’ll have to fire you. I hired you for help.” He said. 

Hermione bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah Tom.” 

She went back to work, not really caring for peoples orders, or anything for that matter. Until she saw a pale blonde. 

“Luna!” She called out. Hermione almost stood on top of the bar trying to get her attention. It wasn’t until a stranger pointed Hermione out to her that she grudgingly walked over. Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. 

“Luna I-“

Luna looked into Hermione’s eyes. “You really hate me don’t you?”

Hermione gaped at her. “What, no! Luna it’s not like that-“

“Oh really then how is it?” She asked. “You never really liked me, you threatened Ginny to not come to our date, you don’t even wanna see me.” Luna’s eyes were now watery. “I thought we were becoming friends.” She swallowed hard. “I guess I was wrong.” And started to walk away from Hermione. 

What could she do? If she left Tom would fire her. But it wasn’t as if she wanted this job was it? Not like how she needed Luna. 

Hermione ripped off her apron and jumped over the bar. 

“Oi! Where do you think you’re going?” Tom shouted. “I will fire you if you don’t come back!”

“I'm going to get a girlfriend.” She yelled back. "Also I quit."

In the corner of her eye she could see Tom smiling. Hermione pushed her way through the hoards of people. She scanned the roads for a pale blonde. As soon as she spotted her she ran. 

“Luna, wait!” Hermione yelled, rushing after her.

Luna looked over. She crossed her arms when she saw Hermione. “What do you want from me?”

Hermiones breath was labored from running. She placed her hands on her knees to rest. 

“S-Stay.” She gasped through harsh breaths. 

Hermione looked up at Luna, who now looked more like she was hugging herself instead of crossing her arms. 

“I don’t know if you will but I really need you.” Hermione said. “You’re the best thing thats ever happened to me. You keep me happy and make me feel free. And I keep you grounded and I’m pretty sure you’re happy when we’re together.”

Luna gave her a stony look. Hermione sighed exasperated. 

“What I’m trying to say is I…” Hermione hesitated. “I think. I think that. I.. love you.” 

It was strange putting herself out there. Hermione felt so vulnerable. She felt as if there was something wrong, waiting for Luna to say something. 

“So will you be my girl?” Hermione asked. 

Luna looked at Hermione for a long time. It was nothing but a blank stare. 

“Please say something.” Hermione said timidly. 

“I think I will.” She whispered. 

Hermione was so relieved. She grabbed Luna by her robes and kissed her roughly. It was comforting but it was passionate like fire. They didn’t pull back until they ran out of breath. A string of saliva clung onto their lips. Luna wiped it away with thumb gently. 

“I’ll stay.”


End file.
